Legends:Tatoo I
Tattoo I, também conhecido como G1, era uma das estrelas amarelas no coração do sistema Tatoo. Uma estrela binária cujo parceira era Tatoo II. Descrição Tatoo I era uma estrela binária do tipo G1, irmã da estrela binária tipo G2 chamada de Tatoo II. Elas formaram o sistema Tatoo com os planetas Tatooine, Ohann e Adriana. O sistema se encontrava no cruzamento da Rota de Comércio Triellus e o Velho Caminho Corelliano no setor Arkanis do segmentos dos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Em Huttês, a língua dominante em Tatooine, os sóis gêmeos eram conhecidos como "Gi Dopa Gasha". Formação Tatoo I foi formada quando uma nuvem molecular de hidrogênio entrou em colapso. Vida e morte Durante a maior parte da sua vida, a energia foi produzida por fusão nuclear que converteu hidrogênio em hélio. Cada segundo, mais de milhões métricas de matéria foram convertidas em energia dentro do núcleo do Tatoo I, produzindo neutrinos e radiação solar. Ele teve uma vida útil de 10 bilhões anos como uma estrela da sequência principal. Tatoo I não tinha massa suficiente para explodir como uma supernova. No final de sua vida útil, estrelas do gênero entrou em uma fase de gigante vermelha, as suas camadas exteriores expandem como o combustível de hidrogênio no núcleo é consumido e os contratos principais se aquecem. Cultura Crianças em Tatooine muitas vezes contavam histórias de grandes dragões poderosos que viviam dentro dos dois grandes sóis que brilhavam para baixo e em cima deles. Primos menores destes dragões foram viver nos fornos de fusão que foram movidos de muitos tipos de máquinas e veículos. História , Ahsoka Tano e R2-D2 partem em uma jornada através do Mar das Dunas para entregar a Jabba o seu filho e em frente os sóis Tatoo I e II.]] Alguns dos primeiros exploradores pensaram que o primeiro planeta do sistema seria uma terceira estrela, por causa de sua luz resplandecente reflectidas pelos seus desertos ricos em sódio. Tatooine teve uma forte presença na Força, o que levou o Império Infinito dos Rakatas para o sistema de estrelas de Tatoo I. O colapso desse império em 25.200 ABY pode ter deixado o sistema sozinho por alguns milênios. A República Galáctica explorou o sistema em que Tatoo I estava localizado, ele foi localizado durante o período da Grande Manifesto e durante a Era Indecta. Durante 1.004 ABY, a região vizinha pertencia ao Novo Império Sith, incluindo o Espaço Hutt, uma grande região da galáxia conhecida controlada pela espécie Hutt. Depois da Sétima Batalha de Ruusan em 1.000 ABY a região permaneceu no controle dos Hutts até a ascensão do Império Galáctico. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica o sistema mudou de mão várias vezes: é a região foi tomada a partir da Nova República pelo depois Império durante o reinado de Thrawn, mas foi deixado após a morte do Grande Almirante. Mais tarde, o espaço ao redor de Tatoo I foi controlado pela Aliança Galáctica, até que a Guerra Imperial Sith (de 127-130 ABY, quando o Império Fel conquista grande parte da galáxia conhecida, mas foi rapidamente substituído pelo Império Sith de Darth Krayt. Nos bastidores Tatoo I foi criado para o Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, mas tecnicamente ele apareceu pela primeira vez na romantização do filme em dezembro de 1976, meio ano antes da estréia. Aparições *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma (romance) '' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander '' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls '' * *''Boba Fett: Uma nova ameaça'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) '' *'' Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (livro infanto-juvenil)'' * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (romance)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Passages '' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Parte 1 '' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' * * Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romance) *''Perfect Evil'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak e Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''When The Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Retorno para Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown em Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Parte 2'' * *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Shadows of the Empire (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Shadows of the Empire]] *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Minihq Galoob *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' * *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * Old Wounds * * * * * *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume One *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Written Word'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Categoria:Estrelas binárias Categoria:Estrelas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Sistema Tatoo Categoria:Estrelas do Setor Arkanis